


Christmas Gifts

by lojo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Yugi convinces Seto to get into the Christmas spirit.





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for frukmerunning@tumblr!

Yugi had pierced ears. 

This was the first time Seto noticed them and he only noticed because the earrings Yugi was wearing were bright, cheerful and distracting. The afternoon sun shone through the floor to ceiling office windows and glinted off the earrings to pierce his eyeballs with a shimmery vengeance. 

Seto asked Yugi what the earrings were supposed to be. 

“They’re little baubles” Yugi said, tapping one of the dangling earrings to make it bounce and drop glitter onto his shoulder, “like the kind you’d put on a Christmas tree. Aren’t they cute?” 

No they were not cute, they were annoying. Yugi was smiling earnestly up at Seto and he turned on his heel. How annoying. 

“I’m going back to work, you should do the same” he threw over his shoulder. He hated that Yugi was still smiling. 

-

Yugi had taped colourful tinsel to the edges of his desk, which Mokuba gleefully copied with Kaiba’s own desk. Many of his staff followed suit, and against his permission the offices of Kaiba Corporation were becoming cheerful and festive. The potted poinsettia on his desk was an irritating addition to the tinsel. The flowers were in full bloom and the red and green clashed horribly with the tasteful minimalism of his office space. 

Seto had never paid attention to his employees choice in decor before but Yugi’s choices were particularly offensive. 

-

Yugi asked Seto why he never put decorations up of his own. 

“Mokuba and I don’t celebrate holidays. We never did when we were younger and that never changed” 

They never did anything special to celebrate holidays in the orphanage and his step-father would have laughed in Seto’s face if he’d asked for a break from his studies for something as inane as a holiday. Skipping holidays became a habit. 

Seto despised the sad look Yugi gave him. He didn’t say it to get sympathy, he was simply stating the truth. 

“You should at least try now. I think Mokuba likes the holidays but he hasn't said anything because he knows you don’t like to” 

Fine.

They would celebrate christmas starting this year and Seto would get Yugi a christmas gift. 

-

Seto debated having custom earrings made of miniature blue eyes white dragons cast in white gold with blue sapphires but when he discussed the idea with Mokuba he was shot down immediately. ‘It needs to be festive’ Mokuba told him, when asked for his opinion on a suitable gift. He considered what would be acceptable and had something special made just for Yugi. Nothing that would reflect sunlight and distract Kaiba, nothing that would drop glitter everywhere. 

Several days and increasingly gaudy jewellery choices later Seto met Yugi at his desk first thing in the morning. He presented Yugi with an elegant white gift box with a pale blue ribbon bow and marked with a silver ‘KC’ logo on the bottom right corner. 

Yugi accepted it with a beam and held it close to his chest, crumpling the elegant bow in the process. 

“You’ve never gotten me a gift before!”

Seto had a brief flicker of worry that his choice of gift was ostentatious but he dismissed his concern immediately. He had never been anything but utterly convinced of his own choices and that wasn’t going to change now. 

When Yugi tugged on the ribbon to unfurl the bow he looked up at Seto through his long lashes.   
“What did you get me?” he asked, looking for a hint. 

Seto didn’t answer, he merely gestured for Yugi to continue unwrapping. Yugi did so and his eyebrows shot up and he gasped softly. His fingertips trailed lightly over the delicate silver snowflakes studded with blue gems. 

Yugi put them on, grinning widely as he felt them dangling from his ears. 

“Thank you!” He turned behind his desk and started digging through his bag,“I got you something too” he said, withdrawing a red and green box and handed it over. 

The wrapping was sloppy and felt cheap compared to the work Seto had put into his own gift but he withheld his scathing comment as he unwrapped it. 

Inside was a selection of ties in bright colours with gaudy festive prints. 

“I didn’t think you’d be into ugly sweaters so this is the next best thing I could come up with” Yugi said. 

Seto gingerly plucked a navy blue tie with cheerful snowmen on it. 

“Try it on!”

Kaiba took off his sleek black tie and pulled on the new tie, tying it quickly to be done with the whole ordeal sooner. It rankled at him to wear something so tacky but he couldn’t say no to Yugi. 

Yugi hesitated for a moment before he reached forward and straightened the tie out. 

“Merry Christmas” he said, looking into Seto’s blue eyes. 

Yugi leaned forward and reached up on his tippy toes to peck Seto on the lips.


End file.
